


[VID] Devil's Backbone

by roanegraphics (roane)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship/Love, M/M, Memories, Multi, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roanegraphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Lord, oh Lord, I’m begging you please, don’t take that sinner from me.”</p>
<p>The people who love Han Solo best are always worried about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Devil's Backbone




End file.
